Who are you dreaming of?
by Narratress
Summary: YAOI (malemale)Farfarello likes to admire Nagi and is wondering what he's dreaming.


Who are you dreaming of?

Have you ever cut yourself?  
Just to see how much you'd bleed,  
To see how the blood would flow over your skin; taste it, let it linger on your tongue, gag from disgust or discover to your horror that you actually like it.  
Well, have you?  
I have.  
I have tasted the cooper of my own body.  
  
You are lying sprawled over your bed, sheets draped only over you abdomen, the heat of the day still lingers in your room to keep you from cold's harm.  
I find myself looking at you a lot, but only when you sleep can I truly admire you.  
You are so beautiful, it should make god weep in envy.  
I'm sure he doesn't, but I'd like to imagine that he does.  
You stir, but do not wake.  
I know you would not, for you stir a lot and have never woken by my presence.  
A small frown appears on you godly features and your left hand comes to caress your chest, a sigh escapes your mouth.  
"What are you dreaming?" I whisper.  
I get a small moan in response.  
Ah that dream again, I always wonder who he is with, when in his own realm of fantasy.  
"Nagi" I whisper, leaning closer to his right ear "Nagi what do you want, Nagi?"  
I lay my right hand carefully over his left one, he doesn't wake.  
"Nagi, are you alone? Who's with you?"  
He mumbles something incoherent.  
I kiss his cheek and hear another sigh escaping him.  
Looking at his face I see the frown is gone and his lips have slightly parted.  
Another hand comes on your body and rests between your legs.  
I kiss your chin this time and slide my hand slowly over your other one.  
Your hand slips away, but mine stays and is now resting on a slowly growing excitement.  
I start to stroke you slowly and after a short while your breathing becomes heavier.  
My own pleasure began to build rapid and a sudden pressure on it startled me and stopped my stroking movements.  
I slowly moved his eyes from Nagi's midsection to his face, dark blue eyes filled with lust and drowsiness looked at me.  
His mouth was still slightly parted and I couldn't stop myself from licking my lips while looking at them.  
His other hand grabbed the front of my sleeveless shirt and my lips collapsed on his in a fiery, needing kiss.  
His hand between my legs start to massage softly and I can't suppress a groan escaping my lips.  
The other hand had let go of my shirt and is creeping up my belly towards my chest.  
My own stroking hasn't stopped, it had gotten harder and he starts bucking his hips upward in the hope for even more contact.  
His hands suddenly stopped and removed themselves, throwing the sheets fully f him and he pulled me onto the bed.  
His hand are back on me only this time opening the front of my trousers ad I feel a hand slip inside my boxers and circling his fingers around me.  
My breathing is becoming erratic and I have to suppress a moan as not to wake the other members of the household.  
I slip my own hand into his boxers, ignoring his need I move to his balls.  
He groan and bites the first thing in reach to prevent it from getting louder; my shoulder.  
Drawing blood he starts sucking on the wound, I can feel his mouth and hot tongue sucking on the small bite mark.  
I start stroking him roughly, he does the same.  
He starts tossing his head, he is about to come, so am I.  
There's a smear of blood on his cheek; my blood.  
I can't stop my self from rolling onto my side without letting go or slowing down and lick the blood of his cheek.  
A bit startled at the sudden move he turns his head towards me and licks my tongue.  
His is soft and hot and I push my mouth on his exploring the inside and efficiently muffling our moans.  
I can feel my pleasure building rapidly and I can't hold back any more and with a load moan into his mouth I come.  
I had stilled my hand and realize he hasn't come yet.  
"I want to taste you" I whisper into his ear, he sighs softly and move down between his legs.  
He is soft against my lips, I had placed my hands on his hips to prevent him from trusting into my mouth.  
I push my tongue against the soft slit and lick away the moist.  
He had pushed his pillow into his face and moaned freely into it.  
Circling around the tip a bit, I lower my head, taking fully and start to suck and lick.  
It doesn't take long before he starts tossing his head, his hands grabbing the sheets under him and the pillow to slip of his face.  
I can feel he is about to come and I move one hand of his hip to cover his mouth.  
He stopped moving and started shaking, releasing himself into my mouth.  
He tastes good, makes me wonder about his blood.  
Licking my lips he pulled me up and started to kiss my lips, to tired to use his tongue.  
I kiss him back and start putting butterfly kisses onto his cheek and chin.  
I can hear him whisper with a last bit of energy;  
"I was dreaming of you."

End

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.

Narratress


End file.
